


Sweet

by ashtin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Underage Drinking, age gap, felix's first drink, other SKZ memebers mentioned, other than that it's just cute, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 13:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtin/pseuds/ashtin
Summary: Woojin is whipped for one Lee Felix. Age gap is just their actual age gap, three years and some months. Woojin is a culinary arts major, but it's not mentioned. Felix is on winter break in his last year of high school.





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iridescentmusings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentmusings/gifts).



> There's not enough WooLix in this world I HAD to contribute. So this is what happened instead of a New Boii update tonight. Sorry.
> 
> Also, this is dedicated to Erin, who expressed her wish for Woojin to be Felix's first kiss in New Boii so I thought I'd entertain that with their own oneshot, even if it's not related to the other story whatsoever. ^^; 
> 
> Merry Early Christmas, Erin :D
> 
> unedited, pls ignore mistakes

“Lix, do we have any more vegetable oil?” Woojin yelled from the kitchen. He was elbow deep in the various baking ingredients and half-mixed batters that littered the giant island in the center of his parents’ kitchen. 

 

“How on earth am I supposed to know the entirety of your parents’ pantry contents?” Felix answered him from the top of the stairs that lead down to the foyer.

 

“I thought you were supposed to know  _ everything.”  _

 

“No,” Felix strode into the kitchen and past his boyfriend to the pantry. “I am always  _ right.  _ It’s different.”

 

Woojin rolled his eyes, but watched the younger boy fondly with the little glimpses he was able to get when Felix passed in front of the pantry doorway as he walked around inside it. “I can see that you found the oil, Felix. What else could you possibly be looking f-”

 

He was shocked silent for a few seconds when his boyfriend reemerged from the unnecessarily large pantry with two very different bottles in hand. One was very obviously the oil, in a clear plastic bottle. The other was a bigger glass bottle, a deep shade of blue, with fancy silver lettering along the front.

 

“What? Wine? How did you even find that?!” Woojin questioned him, stressed out by the fact that his eighteen year-old boyfriend had just brought out a bottle of his parents’ god-knows-how-old wine from some stash that  _ he  _ wasn’t even aware of.

 

Felix shrugged, “It was on a shelf. I’ve always wanted to try wine... Your parents won’t miss _ one  _ bottle.”

 

“Felix… No. We can’t take my parents’ wine and drink it just because you felt adventurous or something.” Woojin said with another stressful glance at the younger. “Besides, you’re  _ eighteen.  _ I’m not letting you drink underrage.”

 

“I’ll be nineteen in a  _ month,”  _ Felix tried to persuade the elder.

 

“No,” Woojin shook his head and wiped his sticky fingers clean with a wet paper towel. “You will still be eighteen come January. And you will stay eighteen until September 15th of next year.”

 

Felix sat both bottles on the island counter with a pout and walked out of the kitchen.

 

“Yah! Just because you’re annoyed doesn’t mean you can ditch me, you know! We still have to bake all of this before my parents’ party tomorrow night.” Woojin called out once he’d rounded the entire island to pick up the bottle of oil.

 

“I know! I’m going to change!” Felix’s voice came from somewhere above the kitchen and it sounded none too pleased.

 

Woojin heaved a heavy sigh and traded the oil for the wine and searched the label for its alcohol content level.

 

He found himself trying to find a reason the refuse the younger aside from the fact that he wasn’t old enough, but doing so would have rendered him a hypocrite for all the shit he’d done when he was only eighteen. He snorted at the memory of the disgusting hot beers Chan had swiped from his father’s stash and the harsh bottle of liquor Minho’s sister had bought for them to ‘experiment’ with in exchange for not ratting her out when she didn’t come home until 3AM that same night. Woojin recalled exactly why he didn’t like to drink much when he remembered the splitting headache he’d experienced the next morning along with the terrible taste in his mouth that he  _ swore  _ he could still taste if he thought long enough about it.

 

He shuddered. He didn’t like to think about those times when he was young and dumb, but he knew he would be keeping Felix from experiencing things of the like if he kept restricting him like he was. And even if those experiences weren’t his most pleasant of memories, they were still ones that helped him grow as a person, and he hated to think that he’d be to blame for Felix’s boring teen years.

 

Woojin knew Felix already had gone through enough just from being  _ his  _ boyfriend. The age gap forced the younger boy to mature a little faster than he would have had he been dating someone his own age, like Hyunjin or Jisung. He’d already gone through the excruciating months of not being able to just  _ be  _ with Woojin while he was away for University, and he’d been faithfully doing so for almost three years. When Felix’s friend group wanted to hang out, the younger opted to stay home and have Skype dates with him until the they were too tired for words and fell asleep with their laptops open and video chat still up. Instead of going on a holiday vacation in the summer months with his family, he chose to stay at Woojin’s apartment until his parents demanded to see him because they missed him through the summer, too.

 

It was times like those that made Woojin think twice about how much he should restrict Felix just because of his age, as if he wasn’t the exact same way just a few years ago.

 

He focused back on the bottle he’d been staring at and sighed. It  _ was  _ only 5.5% ABV, the content level wasn’t too high, especially for it being a random wine they found in his parents’ pantry, of all things. He supposed a single glass each wouldn’t hurt, if anything it might even make the daunting task of providing desserts for some fancy party his parents had been planning all year a little more fun. 

 

Woojin nearly dropped the bottle when his boyfriend came back downstairs dressed in what looked to be nothing but a tshirt.  _ Woojin’s  _ old shirt that he gotten on his first visit to his University campus when he was still in high school, the same year he met Felix for the first time. “Please tell me that you’re wearing shorts underneath that god forsaken old thing.”

 

Felix bounced his eyebrows a couple of times before he rounded the island and pulled up the shirt to reveal a pair of Woojin’s old track shorts with the drawstring tied as tight as possible, yet they still hung loosely around his waist.

 

“I’m…” Woojin rolled his eyes once more. “I’m not even surprised, if I’m being honest.”

 

“You can put the wine up, Hyung. We need to get to work.” Felix said, defeated.

 

The elder fixed Felix with an indecisive look and bit at his lip.

 

_ Oh, what the hell.  _ He thought to himself before glancing toward the glass cabinet doors where he could see the wine glasses sitting.

 

“I suppose one glass wouldn’t hurt.”

 

Felix’s eyes widened as big as his blinding white smile and he nearly jumped with excitement when the older boy gave in. “Really?! Hyung! Yeeees!” 

 

He reached up and Woojin shot his hand in the air to where the younger couldn’t reach the bottle and repeated himself while looking Felix in the eyes. “One. Glass.”

 

“Yes, yes, I understand, Hyuuuung. Gimme!” Felix smiled cutely and made more jumping efforts to reach the bottle until Woojin slowly brought it down to his level again.

 

“You don’t even know if you’re going to like it or not, Lix.” 

 

“No one drinks alcohol for the taste, Hyung.”

 

“And how would you even know that?” Woojin watched Felix move around the kitchen with practiced ease. He briefly entertained the thought of them having their own home to cook and drink in together one day and smiled softly. He was so gone for this boy.

 

Felix shrugged and pulled two wine glasses from a cabinet close to the kitchen sink. “I’m always right, remember?”

 

Woojin snorted, “How could I not when you never let me forget?” 

 

Felix sat the glasses down next to the bottle of wine and turned to face his boyfriend. “Thank you.” He whispered sweetly and leaned up on his toes to press a gentle kiss to Woojin’s lips.

 

“Don’t thank me yet.” Woojin answered a little breathlessly, saddened by such a short kiss. “You might not like it.”

 

The older boy pulled a drawer open that held various kitchen gadgets and filtered around it until he found an old fashioned winged corkscrew to open the bottle with.

 

He took the liberty of pouring their glasses, not trusting Felix to pour a reasonable amount in either of their glasses, and put a new bottle stopper in it before he stored it away in the refrigerator.

 

“Go ahead, take a sip.”

 

“Moment of truth.” Felix said with a small smile before he tipped his glass back just slightly and let the semi-clear bubbly liquid slide into his mouth.

 

Woojin watched, entertained by how Felix’s eyebrows shot up in surprise at the taste.

 

“It’s sweet! And… carbonated?” 

 

Woojin giggled and took a sip from his own glass and welcomed the warmth it brought when it settled down in his stomach.

 

It was a sweet wine, indeed. His parents didn’t drink often, only when they entertained guests, or with a light glass at special dinner occasions, and they did not drink to get drunk. So it made sense that the one wine his boyfriend found would be one of such low alcohol content  _ and _ a rather sweet white one, as well.

 

“Did you not know it was a carbonated drink?”

 

Felix let out a small burp and blushed. “N-no. It always looks so smooth and less bubbly in commercials. I like it, though! It makes me warm inside.”

 

“That’s the alcohol.” Woojin wondered for a moment if his boyfriend would be able to hold his alcohol as well as he could himself, or if he’d be a mess of a lightweight. Either way, he hoped that one glass wouldn’t be enough to cause any sort of mess, but enough to satisfy Felix’s curiosity at least for the night.

 

-

 

“Hyuuuung.” Felix droned for the third time in the last minute. He was leaning his back against the island while Woojin pulled the last of their desserts from the oven and set them down to cool. He didn’t turn to entertain the younger until after he’d switched the oven off and wiped his hands clean once more.

 

“Yes, Lix?”

 

“I feel happy. Like, so happy.” The words were slow and just a little bit slurred, but still understandable. 

 

Woojin recalled the moment he’d first began to notice the shift in Felix’s mood and how he’d sighed upon realizing just how much of a lightweight his boyfriend might be.

 

“You’re happy, huh? What for?” He moved so that he stood directly in front of Felix and placed his hands on the counter around either side of him, trapping him in.

 

“Just am.” He answered with a dopey smile.

 

Woojin would be lying if he said the bit of alcohol he’d consumed didn’t affect him at all, but he definitely wasn’t feeling as good as Felix. Still, he had enough to be a  _ little  _ bolder than usual and hoisted the younger up by his waist so that he sat on the counter in front of him and stepped forward so that he stood between Felix’s legs.

 

“Wanna kiss you.” Felix whispered and crossed his arms around Woojin’s neck, pulling him just  _ that  _ much closer until their noses almost brushed.

 

“Are you drunk off one glass of wine, Lee Felix?”

 

The younger rested his forehead against Woojin’s and shook his head negative, “Nope. I just love you.”

 

Woojin closed his eyes and smiled. “I love you, too.”

 

“Kiss me, Hyung.”

 

“Gladly.” Woojin pressed a little closer and hid his surprise when Felix crossed his ankles around his lower back and connected their lips before he had a chance to make the move himself.

 

The kiss was soft and there was little heat behind the way their lips moved against each other’s, but a soft warmth found its way into Woojin’s belly and spread all throughout his body at the love he felt toward the other in the moment. The kiss was sweet, just like the wine he still tasted on Felix’s tongue, and he found himself wanting to freeze time and capture this moment with him forever.

 

“Hyung.” Felix broke the kiss off after a few moments.

 

“Hmm?” Woojin hummed as he continued pressing soft, sweet kisses to Felix’s cheek and down to his neck.

 

“Sleepy.”

 

Woojin smiled against the collar of his old tshirt before he straightened back up and pressed another short kiss to Felix’s lips, to which he sleepily kissed back.

 

“I’ll bring you upstairs and put you to bed and then I’ll join you after all of this cools down and I’ve put it in containers, alright?” He brushed a piece of hair behind Felix’s ear and caressed his cheek endearingly.

 

Felix nodded with his eyes closed and pressed his face into Woojin’s shoulder and tightened both of his holds around his waist and neck in a silent plead to be carried.

 

“You big baby.” Woojin giggled, but complied and lifted his boyfriend off the counter with ease and brought him upstairs to his bedroom where he deposited him on the bed and pulled the covers up until Felix grabbed them himself and snuggled into them to his liking. “Goodnight, Hyung.”

 

Woojin pushed deep auburn bangs away from his boyfriend’s eyes and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Goodnight, sweet.”

 

-

 

He spotted the bottle where he’d left it in the fridge when he put up the last of the desserts and cleaned up the rest of their mess and smiled. He was glad he was able to share a positive experience with Felix after all, and decided that he would be more lenient from then on out when it came to Felix wanting to try new things or go different places Woojin might have never said yes to before.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @lovelyjjix come yell at me for not updating my ongoing fic.  
> cc: curiouscat.me/ashtin  
> goodnight.


End file.
